xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Krios (Earth-2837)
'''History''' Early Years Ryan was born in . At the age of six, his parents gave him to the hanar to be trained as an assassin, as part of the Compact between the two species. He made his first kill at twelve. He met his wife Irikah during an assassination, where she noticed the targeting laser on Ryan's target and stepped in to block his shot. Ryan was intrigued that a civilian would put her life on the line to save a complete stranger, and later fell in love with her. The hanar released him from his compact to let him have a family, but with no other skills, Ryan freelanced his services. Eventually Irikah gave birth to their son, Kolyat, and Ryan worked very hard to keep his work and his family life separate. Unfortunately, being an assassin meant that Ryan spent a lot of his time away from home, too much in fact, slowly growing apart from his family. Some time after Kolyat was ten years old, Irikah was murdered in revenge for a batarian mercenary leader whom Ryan had killed. The mercenaries paid the Shadow Broker for his identity and killed Ryan's wife because they were unwilling to face Ryan himself. Ryan traveled back to Kahje for Irikah's funeral and left Kolyat in the care of his aunts and uncles while he hunted down his wife's killers. Ryan finished the job, killing everyone involved in his wife's murder. Ryan notes that while he has always striven to kill his targets as quickly and cleanly as possible, he took extra time with them. He claims these murders are the only ones where he made the decision that they should be killed, and the only time emotions have affected his actions. Commander Shepard first confronts Ryan on Illium, where he had been based for the prior two years, whilst he is on a mission to assassinate Nassana Dantius. While Shepard talks with Nassana to discern the assassin's whereabouts, Ryan drops from the ceiling and takes out Nassana's bodyguards before killing her with a pistol shot at point-blank range. He tells Shepard that he hoped this mission would be his last, expecting that he would have been killed by Nassana's guards. He reveals he is slowly dying of a disease which is later revealed to be Kepral's Syndrome. He joins Shepard's suicide mission against the Collectors, perhaps hoping to die in the process, which he feels will redeem him from his past evils. Ryan is unusual among drell in that he follows the old polytheistic religion of his species rather than adopting those of the hanar or asari and spends much of his time in prayer and meditation, even within his work. To find a target, he prays to Amonkira, the lord of hunters; when defending another, he prays to Arashu, goddess of motherhood and protection; after taking a life, he prays to Kalihira, goddess of oceans and the afterlife. When Shepard asks how Ryan can reconcile his deep spirituality with a violent profession, he explains that the body and soul are seen as separate entities by his faith. Ryan sees his body as merely a tool or vessel through which people can choose to commit an act of murder, similar to a gun. While this philosophy spiritually absolves him of his crimes, that convenience is undermined by the eidetic memorynative to his species; the ability to perfectly recall every single act of murder he committed over the years has weighed down on his conscience, thus Ryan cannot help but to feel regret over his actions. This guilt, combined with an impending death, compels Ryan to join Shepard's campaign against the Collectors as a gesture of penance. Ryan's Son Ryan shares his concerns of his son Kolyat to Shepard. Ryan has learned that in spite of his efforts to prevent his son from following in his footsteps, Kolyat is preparing to take part in the assassination of a turian politician, Joram Talid, on the Citadel. Once aboard the Citadel, Thane and Shepard discover the intended target of the assassination and stop it. After Joram Talid is rescued by Shepard, Ryan reunites with his son and tries to earn his forgiveness. Kepral's Syndrome Ryan resides at the Huerta Memorial Hospital located in the Citadel under the name Tannor Nuara. He is absent the first time Shepard and Crystal visits the Citadel to visit Ashley and Kaidan in the hospital and to meet with the Council, but after Shepard rescues Primarch Victus from Menae and brings him aboard the Normandy, Ryanwill send Shepard an e-mail explaining he heard a rumor that the Normandy was docked at the Citadel, and he wants Shepard to come visit him at the hospital.When John asked Ryan to be recruited, he refused, stating Shepard needs the best and his condition prevents him from performing. He elaborates by saying that his condition now requires daily medical treatment, and that would be impossible aboard the Normandy. Ryan is the one to first alert Shepard that something is amiss on the Citadel after the genophage cure has beendealt with. The Citadel is under attack from Cerberus and they're in control of the docks. Ryanmanaged to elude them at the hospital, and he suspects that C-Sec headquarters may have been compromised. Shepard patches him in on the comm as the Commander lands on the Citadel to deal with the problem. Later, Ryan manages to sneak behind Kai Leng, the assassin sent to kill the salarian councilor. The two battle for a moment, with Ryan keeping up despite his illness and even managing to throw off the assassin with biotics. However, Ryan is stabbed through the stomach during the final part of the duel. Leng escapes and Shepard is able to call medical aid for the drell as he falls unconscious. After the attack on the Citadel, he is rushed to the hospital for surgery. However, he is in the final stages of Kepral's syndrome, despite Kolyat donating blood for him. Shepard and Kolyat visit Ryan during his final moments, reciting a drell prayer of redemption intended for Shepard before Ryan passes away. Ryan's Prayer: ''“Kalahira, mistress of inscrutable depths, I ask forgiveness.'' Kalahira, whose waves wear down stone and sand-- Kalahira, wash the sins from this one, and set him on the distant shore of the infinite spirit.” Ryan is wracked by pain, prompting Kolyat to continue the next two lines of the prayer. Ryan remarks that Kolyat speaks as the priests do. Kolyat explains that he brought a prayer book, and asks the Commander to join him: ''“Kalahira, this one's heart is pure,'' but beset by wickedness and contention. Guide this one to where the traveler never tires, the lover never leaves, the hungry never starve. Guide this one, Kalahira, and he will be a companion to you as he was to me.” Shepard asks Kolyat why Ryan would ask for forgiveness when his final actions were that of a hero, Kolyat answers that the prayer was not for his father, who had already asked forgiveness for the lives he had taken. Ryan's wish was for Shepard. Shepard says goodbye to Ryan, telling him that he won't be alone for long. His name is later added to the Memorial Wall onboard the Normandy. Much later, Shepard avenge Ryan when fighting Kai Leng for the final time, running Leng through with an Omni-blade and saying, "that was for Ryan, you son of a bitch." '''Powers''' '''Abilities''' Strength Level Weaknesses '''Kepral's Syndrome:''' caused by cumulative long-term exposure to a humid climate. This syndrome erodes the ability of drell lungs to take in oxygen, and eventually spreads out to other organs. It is noncommunicable, and there is currently no known cure, though leading hanar scientific authorities are working on creating a genetic adaptation. '''Appearance''' '''Personality''' '''Equipment''' Weapons '''Transportations'''